


Family Meet Ups

by Belmount



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24190750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belmount/pseuds/Belmount
Summary: Thor’s mother stubbornly tells her sons that they don’t see enough of each other for; Thor happens to disagree, but he instead insists that he will make more of a effort. Of course, Thor knows that he sees Loki far more than even his mother, although admittedly he isn’t sure that their weekly clashes within the metropolitan streets of New York were exactly what she had in mind. But what his mother doesn’t know can’t hurt her right?
Relationships: Loki & Thor (Marvel)
Kudos: 11





	Family Meet Ups

**Author's Note:**

> Human AU, but still with powers.

Thor’s mother stubbornly tells her sons that they don’t see enough of each other and that they need to concentrate on making more time for family; Thor happens to disagree, but he instead insists that he will make more of a effort. Of course, Thor knows that he sees Loki far more than even his mother, although admittedly he isn’t sure that their weekly clashes within the metropolitan streets of New York were exactly what she had in mind. But what his mother doesn’t know can’t hurt her right?

They have been doing their dance for what felt like an age, it was almost predictable by now; Loki would destroy millions of dollars of public property for no apparent reason until Thor would appear, Thor would make some highly unoriginal speech about good and evil, Loki would yell some hurtful but equally stereotypical insults, they would roll around on the ground for a while wrestling, Thor would eventually emerge triumphant and Loki would teleport off to god knows where to lick his wounds like the sore loser he was. 

From there, their mundane weekend would continue without much excitement; he would throw himself on his ancient sofa to watch re-runs of Friends aimlessly, and Loki would no doubt do whatever nerdy emo want to be’s do with their time; recite Shakespeare, have picnics in graveyards, try to summon Lucifer, plot new and exciting ways to rebel against their authoritarian father? He could only guess. 

It might be a little too unorthodox for some, but it was their customary routine. Some people would get all dressed up nice for clubbing, others for church on Sunday; Thor gets dressed up at the prospect of being able to publicly smash his baby brothers face into the concrete, or on his very favourite occasion, drop empty a school bus on his head… twice. 

Like all well-planned events, there are many unspoken rules that they both instinctively respect.

For instance, rule number one, cause no injury to the other that couldn’t be fully healed by family dinner on Wednesday, there was no need for their mother to be fretting about why both her sons seemed to permanently sport limps and black eyes; undoubtedly their advanced healing ability helped rather considerably with this feat. 

Rule number two, don’t cause any facial injury that could be a little too distinctive for anyone’s liking. 

Rule number three nicknames only; it wouldn’t do for the FBI or SHEILD to turn up at their dorms out of the blue with the hopes of indefinitely ending their favourite pastime.

Rule number four, no prolonged battles during exam time; college had to come first and foremost overwise they risked their fathers famed disappointed one-eyed glare. Admittedly, Thor had more than once ignored this rule after having a few too many beers at the campus bar, so maybe the rules were more like a pirate’s code. 

Thor ex, Jane, had once accused him of having an affair; and he guessed he was in a way; just not how she presumed. He would suddenly just leave her apartment to spend time with another, and arrive back hours later armed only with poor excuses and blatant lies. Yes, he hadn’t cheated on her, per se, but he did live a double life; Thor, the superhero, and Thor, college quarterback, were like oil and water. Yet, Thor can’t imagine giving up their little charade, and although they never talk about it he knows Loki feels the same.

They have found clarity and freedom in their escapism; maybe it was selfish, but it was their own personal brand of uncut heroin. He needs it to feel alive.


End file.
